paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher Paul
Preacher Paul is the preacher of Paradise Pentecostal Church. He is a delusional Christian figure, who believes in high-concept, nonsensical things about his religion and occasionally acts like an intolerant, homophobic bigot, despite claiming he's a follower of God's love for all his children. He first appeared in "Welcome to Paradise". Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", Fitz did a police investigation at the Pentecostal Church, to find out more information about Argyle Meth. While interviewing Preacher Paul about it, Hobo Cop came up, eating pages from the bible, wearing a sock over his penis, and taking a holy shit. This was rather disturbing to Preacher Paul. Fitz and Hobo Cop didn't get any answers out of him. In "Ass on the Line", it was revealed that Argyle Meth distribution was in fact, taking place at the church, but Preacher Paul didn't know about it. At the end of the episode, he was seen leaving the church, while the church organist Edna Dorsaldigits stayed behind, with a bunch of children. After he was gone, Edna offered the kids some argyle meth, proving this transaction was going on, right under Preacher Paul's nose. Earlier in the episode, Paul heard news about a "Homo inside Paradise" and led an angry mob to Paradise Police Department, to get rid of him. It turned out to be a false alarm, when Dusty, the one who released this information, said that the real issue was a "Homicide in Paradise", and sinful homosexuality had nothing to do with it. In "Black & Blue", Preacher Paul made a very brief background cameo as one of the rioters in the war between the Blue Lives Matter Protesters and the Black Lives Matter Protesters. Preacher Paul was in support of the Blue Lives Matter Protestors and he was stabbing a Black Lives Matter Protester in the eye with a cross. In "Dungeons & Dragnet", Preacher Paul believed the tabletop game, Dungeons and Dragons, was a product of Satanic witchcraft, and had the ability to turn kids gay. His assumption was based off of the fact that his son was gay, and happened to play Dungeons and Dragons. Paul offered a ton of reward money to Paradise PD, if they rid the town of Paradise of all Dungeons and Dragons games. Randall didn't believe D&D was really Satanic, but went along with Paul's charade for the money. After failing to find "Merkin the Mage", the greatest D&D player ever, who resigned in Paradise, Randall decided to dress up Stanley and turn him into Preacher Paul, hoping to get the money. This failed, as soon as Kevin came forth, revealing that he was the real Merkin. When Paul and his followers tried to burn all the gathered D&D games. Kevin and his D&D playing nerd buddies attacked the church people and tied them up, so they could get their games back. When they did, Satan emerged from a giant pit of flames and revealed that he was a D&D player, much to Paul's surprise. Satan and Randall played D&D for days, until Randall finally won, ridding D&D of it's Satanic magic, so that the people of Paradise could play the game again, and so that Paradise PD would have technically solved the problem, but since Randall played D&D to beat Satan, he didn't give them the money. At the end of the episode, we also learned that Preacher Paul is gay and married to a man. He is ashamed of this and tries to keep it secret, while also hypocritically bashing his own son for being gay. In "Christmas in Paradise", Preacher Paul stood outside the church, when Gina was announcing the Christmas tree lightning. At the tree lightning event, Preacher Paul joined hands with the citizens of Paradise, and sang "Jolly Old St. Nicholas" with them. Ridiculous Religious Beliefs *Believes the game "Dungeons & Dragons" is Satanic. *Believes that a myriad of things can turn his son gay. *Believes Disney Junior.com is a porn website. *Believes in bashing others for being gay, despite himself being gay. Episode Appearances *Welcome to Paradise *Ass on the Line (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Black & Blue (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dungeons & Dragnet *Christmas in Paradise (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *He has two kids. A young adult daughter named Chastity and an unnamed son. *He didn't actually believe in his own religion, before "Dungeons & Dragnet", when he witnessed Satan himself, appearing in the Church. *Despite the fact that he's strongly homophobic and constantly tries to reprogram his gay son, he is gay, himself, and married to an unnamed man. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Heroes Category:Christians Category:LGBT